Akira Zaizen/Gallery
Officials AkiraZaizen.png|Akira's face. Full Body view of Akira Zaizen.png|Full Body view of Akira. tumblr_pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo3_1280.jpg|Full body line art of Akira DuG6B9OWsAA9IFL.jpg|Face lineart of Akira Weekly Shonen Jump Akira Zaizen in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine May 2017.png|Akira in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine May 2017. Animedia Akira in Animedia May 2017.png|Akira in Animedia May 2017. DVD VRAINS DVD 5.jpg|Akira and Blue Angel in 5th DVD cover Openings & Endings With the Wind Op 1 Akira Zaizen.png|Akira in Op 1. Go forward Op_2_Akira_and_Hayama.png|Akira and Hayami in opening 2 Believe In Magic Ed1 Akira Zaizen.png|Akira in Ed 1. Ed1 Aoi and Akira.png|Akira and Aoi in Ed 1. Writing Life Aoi, Akira and Emma in Ed 2.jpg|Akira with Emma, Aoi in Ed 2. Glory Ed 4 Kusanagi, Yusaku, Akira and Emma.jpg|Akira with Shoichi Kusanagi Emma Bessho Yusaku Fujiki in ending 4 Ed_4_Yusaku_and_takeru_with_everyone.jpg|Akira with Shoichi Kusanagi Emma Bessho Yusaku Fujiki Flame Aoi Zaizen Ai Takeru Homura in ending 4 Ed 4 Akira, Yusaku, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Aoi, Naoki, Earth, Ryoken, Spectre.jpg|Akira with Yusaku Fujiki Flame Ai Aqua Earth Naoki Shima Ryoken Kogami Spectre Takeru Homura in ending 4 Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Akira in SOL's meeting room.png|Akira in SOL Technologies's meeting room. Hologram of a bishop chess piece.png|Akira informs Bishop that Ignis is inside of the network. Ep001 SOL Technology headquarters.png|Akira in SOL Technologies headquarters. Episode 2 Ep002 Akira watching Cyberse Wizard.png|Akira surprised to see a Cyberse Monster. Episode 3 Ep003 Akira, Bishop, Knight and Rook.png|Akira discusses the Duel between Playmaker and the knight of Hanoi with Knight, Rook and Bishop. Ep003 Akira meets Go.png|Akira meets Go. Episode 6 Ep006 Aoi watching Akira on TV.png|Aoi watching Akira on TV. Ep006 Akira advised Aoi to quit Speed Dueling.png|Akira advised Aoi to quit Speed Dueling. Episode 8 Akira trying to reach Aoi.png|Akira trying to reach Aoi. Ep006 Akira meets Yusaku.png|Akira thanks Yusaku for saving his sister. Akira torturing Playmaker.png|Akira torturing "Playmaker". Episode 9 Akira and Ema watching.png|Akira and "Ghost Girl" watching Playmarker and Revolver start their Speed Duel. Akira watching.png|Akira with an unconscious "Blue Angel". Episode 12 Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|Akira watching Playmaker used the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Ep012 Aoi and Akira.png|Akira is happy to see his sister woke up from her coma. Ep12 Akira crying.png|Akira cries for Aoi's recovery. Ep012 Akira and Aoi in Exam Room.png|Akira and Aoi in Exam Room at Den hospital. Episode 14 Ep014 Hayami and Akira.png|Hayami thinking how Akira cared about her. Ep014 Akira and Hayami.png|Akira interrogating Hayami about the location of data of the incident ten years ago. Ep014 Emma and Akira.png|Emma tells Akira to pay her if he wants the backdoor program to infiltrate SOL Technologies's data bank. Episode 16 Ep016 Akira and Emma log into the LINK VRAINS.png|Akira and Emma log into the LINK VRAINS. Ep016 Ghost Girl and Akira infiltrate SOL's mother computer.png|Akira and Ghost Girl infiltrate SOL's mother computer. Episode 17 Ep017 Emma and Akira arrive in SOL's data bank.png|Emma and Akira arrive in SOL's data bank. Episode 18 Ep018 Akira and Ghost Girl.png|Akira standing and trying to reason with Playmaker Ep018 Playmarker, Ai and Akira.png|Playmarker claimed he would be the one to reveal the truth since it didn't personally involve Akira and challenged him to a Duel. Ep018 Ghost Girl, Akira and Playmarker.png|Akira asked Playmaker to hand over Ignis and disperse and promises him to shed some light over the incident. Ep018 Playmaker VS Akira.png|Akira vs. Playmaker. Ep018 Akira with Base Gardna.png|Akira Special Summons "Tindangle Base Gardna". Ep018 Akira.jpg|Akira listening to his duel disk Ep018 Akira Special Summons Tindangle Hound.png|Akira Special Summons "Tindangle Hound". Ep018 Akira with Tindangle Angel.png|Akira activates the effect of "Tindangle Angel". Ep018 Young Akira and Aoi.png|Young Akira and Aoi walking Episode 19 Ep019 Akira attacked by Decode Talker.png|Akira attacked by "Decode Talker". Ep019 Akira and Tindangle Acute Cerberus.png|Akira Special Summons "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Ep019 Akira recounts the story.png|Akira recounts the story of the Lost Incident. Episode 20 Ep020 Akira attacks with Cerberus.png|Akira announces the end of Duel by attacking "Firewall Dragon" with "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Ep020 Akira protecting Blue Angel.png|Akira protects Blue Angel from "Firewall Dragon"'s attack. Episode 24 Ep024 Aoi and Akira enjoying their dinner.png|Akira and Aoi enjoying their dinner. Ep024 Akira enjoying dinner.png|Akira enjoying dinner with his sister. Episode 25 Ep025 Hayami and Akira.png|Akira being shown by Hayami the duel between blue angel and baira Episode 26 Ep026 Hayami asking Akira.png|Akira being ask by Hayami where he was going Episode 30 Ep030 Emma meeting up with Akira.png|Emma meeting up with Akira. YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-003-1.png|Akira and Emma Bessho Episode 34 Ep034 Akira and Hayami.png|Akira with Hayami who is concern Episode 35 Ep035 Akira logging into link vrains.png|Akira logging into link vrains in order to save his sister Episode 36 Ep036 Akira trapped.png|Akira trapped being shown to Playmaker Episode 37 Akira 37-1.png|Akira trying to be forced log out Akira 37-2.png|Akira in pain after sacrificing himself Akira 37-3.png|Akira smiling while being turn into data YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-016.png|Young Akira and young Aoi Zaizen Episode 46 Ep046 Akira woken up.png|Akira looking at Aoi Zaizen smiling after waking up Season 2 Episode 47 Ep047 Akira and Queen.png|Akira with Queen Ep047 Akira in shock.png|Akira in shock Episode 49 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-000.png|Akira with Hayami Ep049 Akira in shock.png|Akira realizing that Soulburner could be apart of the incident ten years ago Episode 50 Ep050 Ema, Aoi and Akira.png|Akira with Aoi Zaizen and Emma Bessho Episode 51 Ep051 Akira in shock.png|Akira watching Soulburner and Go Onizuka duel Episode 53 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-006.png|Akira giving the escape program to Aoi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-007.png|Akira pats Aoi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-012.png|Akira on battlefield with Ghost girl and Blood Shepherd Tumblr_p96ehwSFqa1rzcpvjo8_1280.jpg|Akira and Ghost girl on battlefield YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-016.png|Akira tries to stop Blood Shepherd Episode 60 Ep060 Ema Aoi and Akira.jpg|Akira with Aoi Zaizen and Emma Bessho Ep60 Ema and Aoi looking at Akira.jpg|Akira with Emma Bessho and Aoi Zaizen Ep60 Aoi with Ema looking at Akira.jpg|Akira talks with Aoi Zaizen and Emma Bessho Episode 62 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-005566.png|Akira smiling Episode 66 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-003.png|Akira talks with Queen Episode 71 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-009.png|Akira sees the message from The Knights of Hanoi Episode 74 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-001.png|Akira meets with Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-003.png|Akira YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-002.png|Akira informs Aoi Zaizen and Emma Bessho about the threat from Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-013.png|Akira talks with Hayami Episode 75 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-024.png|Akira and Queen Episode 76 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-001.png|Akira is asked by Aoi Zaizen what are the Ignises Episode 78 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-002.png|Akira reads Aoi's letter YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-00877454.png|Akira took the usb from Kengo Dojun YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-003.png|Akira talks with Kengo Dojun Episode 81 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-004.png|Akira shocked YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-015.png|Akira asks the workers about Go Onizuka Episode 82 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-000.png|Akira tells the workers to log out Go Onizuka YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-020.png|Akira logs out Go Onizuka Category:Anime Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Akira Zaizen